Our Light
by staryskylines221
Summary: After the Edolas Arc Team Natsu takes the time to catch up with Lisanna. Lucy being Lucy is not mad but happy for her nakama,but in the mean time Master Makorav has a job for her to accomplish with two unexpected people. Knowing they need her help and kindness ,Lucy gives it her all but will she be able to light ther once darkened path.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy P.O.V

It was a normal day at the guild,well as normal as you can get when a friend comes back from the "dead". I mean don't get me wrong I'm actually happy that Lisanna is back. I know first hand what it feels like to lose someone important to you so when she came back I could'nt have been more happy for my family. On the downside to all of this my team has been to busy welcoming her back to talk to me let alone go on missons. I sighed for what seemed like the hundreth time today. " Alright better get to the guild." I said aloud to no one. As soon as I finished getting dressed I made my way to Fairy Tail. Stepping through the familiar doors of my guild I was immediatly called " Lucy..." Master Makorav called. " Come see me in my office child. " Surprised I made my way to his office . " Sit child." I did as told and watched as several emotions played out on the little mans face. " Master is everything ok?" He looked at me and smiled brightly . " Lucy do not think I have yet to notice the others have not really spoken with you . How are you doing ?" I smiled sadly. Of course Master had seen that and of course he would be worried." Im alright, I understand why are acting this way so im not mad at them. Just...a bit lonely is all." He nodded in understanding. " Well my dear, I have a specially task for you." Shock must have been clear on my face because he chuclked slightly but before i could talk he contuined. " You were one of the few to remeber Edolas and one of the few to talk to Mystogan. Well unfortuantly Mystogan did not remain in his country."

" WHAT?!" I bellowed out. As far as I was aware Mystogan was the prince of Edolas. How could he not have stayed?

" Yes something happend and we are unsure what. Lucy out of all my children you are the least wreckless. You think things through and act accrodingly that is why I am asking this favor of you." I held my breath as I listened to master talk.

" I would like you to care for Mystogan. Go on missons with him, befriend him. He can not come out of hiding , it would put him and the guild in danger. Also I would like for you to help him and Jellal to ...cooperate. Things are going to be different around here once those two come out of hiding but before that there is a specfic misson I would like you to go on witht them." As master spoke the only thing going through my head was how lonely Mystogan and Jellal must be. To have to live in hiding, not having friends or family to support you. Unknowingly tears began to fall down my face as i cried for them. I suddenly tiny but warm hands wipe away my tears." This is why I choose you my dear. Your compassion and understanding will be like a light in the darkness for those two. Please I beg of you to help my children." I smiled brightly at my guild master. I felt pride swell in my very being. This is why I joined fairy tail. I nodded and hugged the little man before me.

" I shall do my very best !" I declared aloud.

" Great! Mystogan and Jellal should actually be at your apartment now. They have the details about the misson." He chuckled. I sighed.

" Geez master way to move things along. Oh well, then i better get going!" I ran out of his office and all the way excited about what was to come .


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could to my apartment on Strawberry street eager to offically meet Jellal and Mystogan. I ran up the stairs that led to my rented room and burst throught the door. Sitting at the dinning room table eating and sipping tea was a man covered hear to toe in whatever the hell he called that type clothing. Oposite side of him was Jellal the familar red tattoo placed veritcally down his left eye. " Geez get comfortable with out me why dont you! " They both turned to me suddenly with a small gasp. I let out a small set of giggles and closed the door behind me, making sure to lock it. " Soooo...I just talked to master about all this. Umm...Im Lucy Heartfilia, its nice to offically meet you guys. " I smiled brightly at them and they just stared at me shocked. " Hello Lucy, it has been sometime since I last saw you." Jellal was the first to speak. He smiled shyly at me. I hoped up and sat on the kitchen counter. " Oh please Jellal, none of that formal crap." I sighed. He raised an eyebrow at me but none the less chuckled softly. " Hello Mystogan, its nice to meet you." I looked at him. The only thing i could see where his brown eyes , a few shades darker than my own. They reminded me of the earthen soil. Such a pretty color. I heard him gasp and suddenly I was all to aware of the fact that my hand reached out to pull his makeshift mask off. " Sorry, I tend to zone out sometimes. But really Mystogan you need not hide here. Get naked for all I care, Gray does that on a regular basis." I sweat dropped as Jellal and Mystogan burst out laughing. " Its nice to meet you too Lucy. Last time we spoke was before I sent you to Edolas and it was brief." I jumped up off the counter. " Sent! I was freaking tossed into Edolas! " I yelled and he chuckled. " My apologies." I "tched" and smiled softly. " Anyway seriously those clothes are giving me a headache. How the hell do you even get into that?" I asked honestly curious. I circled him slowly, looking at him up and down. " Ummm...first pants and...wait why are you asking me that?" he said ,aggitation clear in his voice. On the other side of the room I was vaguely aware of Jellal watching us amusement shining in his brown eyes. " You two are hiliarous." he said. I hmphed in annoyance. When suddenly a gold light shone and with a poof Virgo appeared next to me with multiple sets of clothes. " Hello princess." She bowed slightly at the waist. Mystogan stepped back next to Jellal. 'Was he afraid of her?' I raised an eyebrow in question at him but said nothing. " Hello Virgo, what are you doing here?"

" Princess, I have brought clothes for the young masters. Was that wrong, princess? Punishment?" She said exciment gleaming in her eyes. I sweat dropped and the two identical mages jaws dropped.

"No punishment and thanks Virgo." I smiled brightly at her and she blushed slightly before bowing and poofing away.

"You have your spirits address you as princess?" Mystogan asked trying to contain his laughter. I sneared at him.

" Do not EVER refer to them as MY SPIRITS. They are so much more to me than that. They are my family. And they decided to call me that of their own will. The relationship between a spirit and their key holder is something I doubt anyone would understand without experincing for themselves." I seethed. Suddenly another a light shined and Loke appeared.

"What my princess is trying to convey is that without the love of our master our purpose in life is non existent. The more the master loves their spirits the more powerful we are. Our magical energy feeds off of Lucy's emotions and feelings for us. Not many people view us spirits as beings let alone love us. Lucy is a rare kind of stellar mage. We , as spirits, are truly blessed to serve her ." Loke explained while patting my head. Mystogan and Jellal stood there speechless. "LOKE! Im not a child I could have explained!" I huffed and put my hands on my hips puffing out my cheeks. " Yes yes princess. Of that I am well aware but your emotions were running high and I was worried." he chuckled. I blushed brightly and puffed out my cheeks farther." Im sorry I had no idea.." Mystogan said and I smiled at him. " No Im sorry for blowing up like that. Ive meet numerous stellar mages who have treated their spirits poorly. I have a tendecy to become overprotective of them." I smiled at Loke who smiled back before leaving. " Anyway , I trulyam looking forward to working with you. Now will someone tell me what this misson is about?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mystogan P.O.V

I followed Lucy as she walked us to her living her so we could talk about the misson given to us by master. I sat down ,as well as Jellal, on her soft blue sofa. I watched as she flopped into a chair across from us. I looked her over well, blonde hair that came down a little past her shoulders, warm brown eyes that shone with kindess and mischeviousness. I look down to her body, WOW,her obvious curves could make any man beg for her. But what I really wanted to see fully was her personality, she seemed to be almost to kind hearted but at the same time she had a cheeky playfulness about her. I was broke out of my train of thoughts when spoke. " So what is the misson about ?" she tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. '_How cute.' _I thought . " Well its to take down a dark guild in the town Harmonic , in the far east of Fiore. Although this dark guild is no different in the fact that it is causing trouble but they seem to be making mass produces of animal and human cross breads. The experiments have been terrorizing the town. Our job is to collect as much information as we can on the experiments and members of the dark guild. When we have collected enough detail we are suppose to send it to the master and he will give us direction from there. " Jellal explained. I watched him from the corner of my eye, its damn weird to be sitting next to an exact copy of yourself. I flinched slightly when he looked over at me,seriously freaking weird. I blushed a soft pink when I heard Lucy giggle. " Your a bit freaked out right ?" I heard her so and almost dropped my jaw in shock. How the hell had she figured that?! I dismissed it with a soft grunt which caused her to giggle even more. " Sooooo...basically we are going to play spy?" I looked over at her and couldnt help but chuckle slightly at her wording. " Yes basically we are." I watched as severly emotions played over her face and then she nodded just as suddenly. " Well alright,but whats the name of the dark guild?" she asked."Well we arent sure yet." Jellal said as he looked over at her,a small smile playing on his lips. She nodded and stood up. I watched her with interest as she pulled out a silver key and said " I open thee ,gate of the southern cross, Crux!" suddenly there was a ding dong sound and with a poof of light a giant silver cross that somehow resembled and old man appeared. " Hello princess, how may I assist you?" he asked softly. Lucy smiled brightly at her spirit, " Hey Crux, can you tell me everything you know on the town Harmonic?" she asked. Then just as suddenly the floating spirit was snoring. I sweat dropped and began to protest when suddenly the spirit shouted. " AHHH! Harmonic, a town to the far east of Fiore surronded by a vast woodland, known for its rich vegetation and gently people. No known guilds have settled there, but for the past two months there has been a rapid decline in the population." it said then fell back asleep. " Thanks Crux you can go back now and suddenly he was gone."

All of a sudden Jella bust out laughing. " HAHA...Wow Lucy he was...entertaining!" I looked at him in amusement. " DON'T TEASE MY FAMILY! LUCY KICK!" I watched in horror as land a roundhouse kick to my counterpart that landed in the gut and sent him flying into a wall. I covered my mouth to smother a chuckle but couldnt hold it back. The blonde beauty turned to me and smirked evily. " Oh my Mystogan, I think someone deserves punishment." I felt my eyes go wide as she stepped towards hands in front of her and fingers wiggling. OH HELL NO... I jumped over a small table and out of the room and slightly aware of her following and then she tackled me sending me sprawling on the floor. She landed on top of me ,tickling my sides and I squirmed under her. She laughed heartly as she attacked me. "Lucy please ...stop!" I pleaded and she leaned down to whisper in my ear. " Mystogan..." she sighed into my ear, making me blush. " Relax and have fun with me." she lifted herself off of me and smirked at me but I could easily see the cheekiness in those beautiful brown orbs. I quickly tackled her to the floor and straddled her. " Do not underestimate me." I smiled deviously. " Wouldnt dream of it ." she almost purred. I blushed furiously and released her. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up and into the next room where Jellal was laying face down on the ground. I noticed her hands were small and soft and so incredibly warm. I unconciously started using my thumb to rub small circles on the back of her hand which caused her to sigh softly. She eventually let,much to my dismay,to check on the other mage . " Hey are you ok?" she asked softly and shot up and smiled. " Yeah Im all good." she nodded and walked back over to her chair and sat down. A look of heavy thought crossing her face.

Lucy P.O.V

I sat in my chair and bit my bottom lip softly. I was having a bad feeling about this misson but I couldnt turn it down. Master had personally requested I go with Mystogan and Jella on this job and I couldnt let him down. I sighed and looked up at my partners and smiled.'_Im glad they seem to be getting more comfortable.'_ " So when did you want to leave?" I asked and they looked at each other and shrugged. I mentally face palmed and decided it best to leave as soon as possible. " In the morning sound good with you guys ?" I watched as they both nodded and I got up to go retrieve blankets and futon for them to sleep on. I came back and cocked my head to the side so they know to follow me. I walked into my room and orangized the futons and blankets on the floor for them. " I hope you dont mind but Im not giving up my bed." They looked shocked and I raised an eyebrow at them. " Im just surprised that you let us stay over so easy." Jellal said. I shrugged," Im use to my team coming over and barging to stay over suddenly so its no biggie. Plus were partners now, my home is your home. Just relax here." I smiled brightly and they both blushed slightly. I giggled. I grabbed some pajamas and underwear. " Im going to take a shower, you can go after." They nodded and I walked off into the bathroom. Once inside I turned the shower on and let the water get hot as I stripped down. I sighed happily as the hot water beat soothingly onto my skin. I wet my hair and washed it with my favorite wild jasmine and violet shampoo and conditioner. I followed up with a vanilla body scrub. I rinsed of and wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel and brushed my hair then teeth. I dressed in short black silk pajama shorts and a matching silk tank top. I stepped out of the bathroom and flopped on my bed.

Jellal P.O.V

I watched with a flushed face as Lucy exited her bathroom. She wore black silk tank top and bottoms as pajams that hugged her curvy body just right...'_Wait what the hell, Im suppose to be in love with Erza...But dammit, Im a man too.'_ I saw Mystogan give me a pensive look and I shrugged and grab the clothes Lucy's spirit/friend Virgo was kind enough to bring us. I stepped into the shower and inaled deeply.' _OH damn does it smell good in here...Not in a creepy way.'_ I sweat dropped at myself and finally started the shower and stripped down. I grunted as the warm water hit my skin. I looked around and found mens soap and shampoo and conditioner. '_Wow she must really be use to having her team camping out at her place...'_ I smirked at the thought of Erza barging in with strawberry cake in her hand. I quickly scrubbed the dirt and grim from my body and dressed. I walked out to find some weird white...dog? I watched as Lucy cuddled the thing to her chest. " Plue you are so cute ! " she squeaked and her pet replied with a " pun puun!" I gawked at the sight and barely noticed when Mystogan got up to shower. " What the hell is it ?" I asked and she looked over at me. Her big brown eyes sparkling and smiled " Plue is a spirit,he's a dog." she set him down and I watched as the thing walked and shivered over to me. "Pun puunnn." Well maybe he is cute. I sat down on my futon and pet its head. I suddenly felt a heached coming on and I groaned. " Are you ok?" the blonde asked me sweetly. I nodded and replied with a curt "headache". She nodded and pulled me to her to her legs were hanging off the side of the bed and I was sat in between them. I blushed slightly and then I felt her small fingers slide through my messy midnight blue hair softly. I sighed and unconciouslessly leaned into the touch. She contiuned to play with my hair occasionally stopping to rub my temples. I heard her humm a lovely melody and I closed my eyes and fell asleep to Lucys voice and touch.

Mystogan P.O.V

I walked out of the bathroom to find Lucy pulling Jellal to his futon and I quickly went over to help. " Thanks .." she said softly. I nodded and looked over her once again. '_Geez shes beautiful.' _" Mystogan..." I heard call my name. '_Is it weird that I love how she says my name.'_ I blushed softly and looked her in the eyes. " Yes ?"

" We better get to sleep. Did you need anything?" she asked and I shook my head. She nodded and moved closer to me and stood up on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on my forehead. " Goodnight, sweet dreams." I smiled soflty at her and nodded and climbed into my futon. As I closed my eyes my mind filled with thoughts of Lucy. Maybe, just maybe things are looking better for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy P.O.V

I woke up to the sun shining through my window. I stretched out my body and wiped the sleep from my eyes. I sat up from my bed and almost screamed when I noticed to male bodies sound asleep on my floor. I took a second to calm down and remember all that had happened yesterday. '_That's right,today we are suppose to go on that misson. Better hurry up and make some breakfeast and pack.'_ I quietly grabbed some clothes to wear and headed to the bathroom. Instead of a shower I decided on a bath,seeing as I didnt know when then next time I would able to take a bath would come. As I submerged myself in the water I let my mind wander. '_We are probably going to have to either rent a S.E vehicle or walk, talking the train would be way to risky. So I should pack camping gear just in case..'_ When i felt it was time to get out I quickly scrubbed down my body and got dressed after drying.

Stepping out of the bathroom I could see that the boys were still asleep. I giggled softly at how cute and peaceful they looked. Mystogan was laying on his side,one hand tucked under his head. Meanwhile Jellal was fast asleep on his stomach like a child. I stopped staring,suddenly feeling like a pervert,and began making breakfeast.I grabbed whatever ingredients I needed out of the fridge and got to work. I decided on making chocolate chip waffles,bacon and eggs. I inhaled deeply and had to resist the urge to drool. I started humming and tune I vaguely remember hearing as a child and zoned out in thought. '_ I truly hope that things go well. Not only for the misson but for Mystogan and Jellal.'_

Mystogan P.O.V

I woke up to the smell of chocolate and bacon. I sat up instantly and remember everything that occured yesterday.'_Right I'm still at Lucys place and today we leave to start the misson. I better get Jellal up.' _I stood and ran my fingers through my matted hair and leaned over to shake Jellal awake. " ...Five more minutes please." he said softly. I chuckled lightly, well I guess we both arent morning people then. I let him be and went to take a quick shower.

After my shower I dressed as fast as I could and headed over towards the kitched. I arrived to find Lucy in tight black cargo pants and a simple white shirt that hugged her body just right. '_She's got a nice ass...'_ I mentally face palmed. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder lightly. " KYAHHH!" she shrieked and turned to look at me her eyes wide. I bent over from laughing so hard, I couldnt help it her face was hilarious. Then suddenly Jellal ran into the kitchen shouting. " WHAT HAPPENED?!" his hair was spiked in several different directions and his eyes were just as wide,if not more , as the blondes. I looked over at said blonde and she looked at me and we both started cracking up. "OI!" my counterpart yelled causing us to only laugh harder. " Sorry, I didnt mean to wake you. Mystogan just gave me a scare is all. " Lucy smiled brightly at him and he seemed to calm down instantly. I felt a pang in my chest but ingored it,whatever the hell it was. I heard a loud gurggling noise followed by a giggle. " Hungry ?" she asked us and we both nodded eagerly.

Jellal P.O.V

I sat at the kitchen table and smiled when Lucy placed a plate of waffles, eggs and bacon in front of me and Mystogan. " Thanks for making breakfeast,Luce." I said which caused her to blush softly. '_Cute...'_

" Sure, no problem. Like I said before Im already use to this. Plus Im sort of the medic on my team. I make sure to keep things going as smoothly as it can. Well as smooth as anything can go with that destructive team." I chuckled when I heard her sigh.

" If their so destructive why are you still on the team?" Mystogan asked her. I had to admit I was kind of curious to why as well. I mean I had fought against them and with them, so I knew first hand what she was talking about. " I guess its because I love them,ya know. Natsu was the one who brought me to fairy tail and he accepted me whole heartedly. Not so long after I arrived at the guild, we formed team Natsu. Gray, Erza,Natsu and Happy, their my family and no family is truly perfect. They accept me for who I am and I accept them. I cant even count how many times those idoits have saved me." she smiled fondly and her eyes shone with all the love she spoke about. I looked at her in awe whiched cause a slight tint of pink to form on her cheekbones. '_Such an amazing person, you have as a friend Erza.'_

We ate in comfortable silence,every once in a while someone would comment on something. " So I was thinking of how we are to travel to Harmonic and I figured the train is a no go. So I was thinking of maybe getting a S.E vehicle and durning the nights we can camp out?" She spoke and my counter part and I both nodded. I never even thought about how we were suppose to even get there without being noticed. I patted her head softly and muttered a " good job." She nodded and cleared the table and cleaned the dishes.

"I open thee,gate of the maiden, Virgo!" She said with a gold key in her hand. Suddenly a gold light appeard and with a poof ,Virgo was there. " Hello,princess. How may I be of assitantce to you?'' the pink hair maiden bowed polietly to her master. Lucy smiled lovingly at the spirit. " Do you think you could help me pack? I dont know how long we are going to be away and I need to make I have everything neccesarry not only for me but as well as Jellal and Mystogan."

" Of course princess." the spirit bowed and got to work. I watched as Lucy pulled out another gold key and chanted " I open thee,gate of the lion,leo!" and yet with another gold poof her spirit appeared. " Your knight is here,princess!" He almost purred. Lucy smacked him on the back of the head and I chuckled. " Idoit!" she mummbled.

" Anyway...what can I help you with,Lucy?" he asked pushing his glasses up in the process." Do you think you could go rent a S.E for me ? I dont want to risk anything. The money is on the desk." The lion spirit nodded and smiled at her before leaving. The only thing I could think of was '_Damn shes effiecent. Not only that but she has to be magically strong to be able to call two spirits at once. Especially two gold keys.'_

Lucy P.O.V

Not even an hour later the newly rented S.E vehicle, a larger size that could be operated from the inside seeing as my compainions had to be keep a seceret, was packed and we were on our way. I strapped the plug onto my arm,much to Jellal and Mystogans dismay. " You guys have the stronger type magic,well at least I need you guys to be top game just in case something happens. SO BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN." and with a nervous nodded they did as they were told. I giggled softly and took off in the direction we were going. It was a smooth ride and nothing happened but after a few hours I started feeling the magic drain but said nothing. " So may I ask as to what type of life you were living before you became a guild mage?" Mystogan asked and I was so taken aback that the car shoot forward a little to fast. " Oh ugh...before I joined fairy tail I was,well, an heiress. My mother died when I was a child and my father became a cold hearted man caring for nothing but his bussiness and anything that benefitted it. I was trained to become the perfect wife, the perfect person. My family become the servants that worked at the Heartfilia manison. I never really talked to my father,only when he needed to do somthing such as entertain a guest." I sighed and flinched at the memory but continued anyway. " Around my seventeenth birthday I ran away from home. I honestly believe I was not made to live that kind of life. I hated the restriction, the formalites. And one day,while I was in Hargeon, Natsu and I meet and the rest is well history. " I smiled at them, wiping a bit of sweat from my brow. " Luce..." I heard Jellal begin to say but I cut him off. " Dont feel sorry for me. I happy now, I have a home with people who care. This guild has taught me so much and I always be grateful. So dont feel sorry for me because I sure as hell dont. Without that kind of past I probably wouldnt be here." I finished and felt two big hands pet my hair and I smiled softly at them.

Night time was approaching rapidly and I drove into the woods and once we came to a clearing that I deemed safe enough I stopped the car. " Can you help me set up camp?" They nodded and got to work. I notice Virgo starting to cook and I smiled brightly. She really does take care of me. I watched Jellal and Mystogan work together, every once in a while the butted heads but just as soon as it stared it ended. I looked over at Mystogan and when he caught me looking at him he smirked and I blushed. '_This job is going to be fun.'_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Lucy P.O.V

I walked over to my companions and sat on the ground across from them. I leaned back using my elbows to support myself. I gazed up at the stars in the sky and sighed happily. As a stellar mage I find great comfort in looking up at the stars. While trying to pin point the constellations of my friends Virgo tapped my shoulder. I turned to look at her and smiled when she handed a bowl of the stew she made for us. " Thank you so much Virgo!" I beemed at and she bowed blushing slightly.

"Then I shall take my leave,punishment princess?" she asked and I noticed her eyes shining when she said punishment. "Ugh... again." Then with a poof of gold light she was gone. I looked up at the star lite sky again,silently eating my food. Once again Virgo out did herself,the stew was freaking amazing.

" So can you see any of your friends in the stars?" I looked up to see who had asked and found myself looking into Jellas curious eyes. I nodded and pointed to a cluster of stars." There is leo the lion,Loke, but I do not see anymore that I know. However right above Loke's constellation is leo minor,or rather Loke's little brother. " As I spoke I noticed the drop in tempture and shivered slighty. I felt something fuzzy drape over my shoulders and looked up to find that Mystogan placed a blanket over me. I smiled and thanked him.

We stayed up for a while just talking and getting to know each other better. I was surprised at some of the things I learned about them. For example Mystogan did not like cats,besides our guilds exceeds, but on the other had Jellal rather liked cats but hated dogs. I enjoyed listening to them ramble on about little things,it was with them was comfortable,it felt like I had known them for long and we were just catching the effects from driving all day hit me and it hit me hard. I stood up slowly only to fall back dizzly. " Hey, are you ok?" Jellal asked as he steadied me. I nodded to tired to speak and heard Mystogan sigh. All of a sudden I felt no ground beneath my feet. I looked up to only meet Mystogans worried was carrying me bridal style over to our tent but I was to tired to we entered the tent I looked at the ground and scowled,laying on basically the ground was going to hurt. All of a sudden Aries poofed into the tent opposite of us."Sorry,princess." she smiled nervouisly at me and I smiled fondly at her. She turned her hands to the floor and covered it with pink fluffy wool. I beemed at her when she left and gratefully laid on the fluffy cusion."Hmm.." I hummed happily and as soon as I closed my eyes I fell asleep.

Mystogan P.O.V

I set Lucy on the pink floored tent and smiled softly at her when I saw she fell asleep. I bent down and moved a lock of gold hair behind her ear. " Sweet dreams.." I walked out of the tent and sat down next to Jellal but said nothing. " I can take first watch,why dont you go to sleep." I heard him tell me but I shook my head gently. " Maybe soo but right now I think we should talk about the misson a little bit more." I said and he nodded.

" I'm worried about these creatures the dark guild is creating. I'm starting to wonder what they are for." I looked over at him and he appeared thinking heavily about what I said.

" I understand what you mean.I was curious about it as well. Do you think they are trying to create some type of hybrid army?" he asked and I thought about it for a few minutes before answering. " I honestly do not know. If I listen to my insticts then yes I believe that is what they are trying to do. But we will not have exact anwsers untill we arrive in Harmonic." I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. " Not having this kind of information gives us a long until we get there?" I asked him.

" Yes I know,we need to think of some back up plans just in case. I believe we can arrive in Harmonic in 2 more days if we do not get into ?" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow." Do you...I mean I have been wanting to ask you this since I knew of you. But do you hold anger or rather hate towards me?" I heard him stumble on his words and I felt my eyes go wide with shock. What on earth could posses him to ask me that. I looked away from and chuckled slightly. I felt his gaze on me and I shook my head.

" Jellal,I have never hated you. Im guessing your asking this because of your reputation?" I saw he nod and I continued before he could say anything. " We all make mistakes, some bigger than others but I honestly do not believe you are at fault for anything that happened in the Tower of Heaven. Looking at your personality now I have good reason to doubt that if you were in your right mind back then none of it would have happened. I am not good with words, I have always worked alone but I can say this, I am grateful to the master for making us work together. If you have any doubt about yourself I suggest you talk more with Lucy, she seems to be the type who would be there for her friends no matter what happens." I smiled fondly at the thought of her.

I watched as a tear fell from his eye and smirked. " Thank you. I pretty much know for a fact that Master Makorav gave Lucy to us as a our partner for a reason. I will have to make sure that I thank him later." He chuckled slightly. I nodded and turned around when I heard a soft whimper coming from the tent. Jellal got up and walked over to it and I quickly followed. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks when I heard the blonde mutter our names in her sleep.'_Truly adorable.'_ We watched her shift in her sleep until she was more comfortable. I walked over and laid down next to her and Jellal laid on the opposite side of her. I pat her golden locks lightly and blushed when I heard her sigh in content. I looked over at Jellal and he nodded at me in an unspoken agreement. We would protect her no matter what.

Jellal P.O.V

I looked over and watched as Mystogan played with Lucy's hair. I felt a pang of jealously that I shoved aside and I laid onto my back and sighed. I was shocked at the other male mages anwser to my question. I thought he would have said he hated me and if he did I would have understood. But when he said he didnt and that he was even grateful to be on a team with me I couldnt help but cry. Ever since I got my memories back I had been battling with the guilt of everything that happened. But now I feel like I can truly over come that with the help of my companions.

I heard a soft snore and knew Mystogan had fallen asleep. I looked over and saw he had the blonde mage wrapped in his arms her back to his chest. I looked at her face,which was facing me, and smiled. Yeah master knew exactly what we needed. He had sent us someone with a huge heart and an amazing personality. "Luce..." I whispered softly into the night and was shocked when I felt a small hand reach over and grabbed a fist full of my hair. I scooted over towards her slowly not wanting to wake her. I moved so my forehead was leaning against her stomach and I lazily threw one arm around her middle. I felt her fingers run through my hair lightly and allowed my eyes to close. '_Thank you master,for sending such a warmth of light to us.'_ And with that thought I fell asleep.

THANK YOU FOR READING! KYAHHHH!

Sorry I had a fangirl moment there. This is my first fanfic and Im just starting to get the hand of everything. So please let me know what you think and please be gentle with me 0.0

And a huge major thank you to those who have already reviewed and followed! I will try my best in the story for you guys! I will also be starting some other stories soon because my head is just filled with tons of imagination( say it like spongebob). LOVE YOU GUYS ~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucy P.O.V

I woke to the feeling of being surronded in warmth and I sighed with content. I strechted a little and looked around at my surrondings. I found Jellals face snuggled against my stomach,my hand clutching a fist full of his hair,and his left arm wrapped around my middle. I blushed and angled softly to look behind me for Mystogan. I blushed an even deeper color when I noticed my back was pressed against his chest,his arms wrapped around me protectivly, and his faced burried in my hair. I supressed a giggle that threantened to escape and wiggled my way out of their arms. I shot a quick glance at them before leaving the tent and smiled warmly.

I left the tent,wiping the sleep from my eyes,mentally going over a list of things that need to be done before we leave again. I decided to meditate,like Capricorn had taught me,and sat in the middle of the field felt. I focused on touching my magic and solidifing it around me. I felt the familiar warm pressence of my magic whirling around me. I let my senses come back to me slowly but kept my eyes closed. I began bending my magic,bringing it over a certain area of my body,letting it coat me like a thin shield. I stayed that way for an hour or so before deciding it was time to stop. I slowly began calling my magic back inside me and once done arched my back and raised my hands in the air in a lazy strecth.

I noticed that the boys were not awake yet and decided to bathe in the small creek not to far from the clearing.I walked a few minutes before my eyes settled on the clear blue water. I stripped myself of my clothes and made my way into the water. I dipped my body so my head was the only thing that was out of the water welcoming the feeling of the cool water on my sweaty skin and hummed appreciativily. As floated along the water I looked up at the sky and noticed the sun starting to rise making the sky a shocking combination of light oranges and soft purples with hints of pinks. All in all the view was amazing. I finished my bath after scrubbing down and quickly got dressed in dark brown cargo pants and a soft gray tank top that stopped above my navel, along with my usually belt that held my keys and whip. I slipped on my black combat boots and headed back to camp humming a song aloud.

Jellal P.O.V

I woke to the sound of humming and the smell of food. I strecthed and scratched my stomach,giving a quick glance at Mystogan,before making my way out of the tent. I rubbed the back of my neck and sat down on the ground next to Lucy. " Did you sleep well?" she asked and I nodded my head still tired. I felt Lucy pat my head and quickly remembered how we all fell asleep last night, and instantly I felt myself flush, and quickly turned my head away from her. I heard a soft giggle and I turned to face her after a few seconds. I noticed her hair was damp and I took in her appreance. '_She must have taken a bath around here.'_ Suddenly the image of her naked in a creek in the woods poped up in my head and I blushed before forcing the thought away."Good morning, you sleep well?" I heard her ask and I felt the pressenceof my counterpart next to me on the ground and I nodded in a greeting to which he replied with a short grunt. " Good,thank you.'' he replied to her and she smiled but soon handed us both a plate with eggs and bacon on it. I thanked her and quickly dove into my food only to be followed shortly by Mystogan. '_I wonder what shes got planned for today.'_

Mystogan P.O.V

As we ate in silence I noticed that our blonde travel companion had wet hair. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. I watched as a small drop of water made its way down her neck past her collar bone and down into the valley between her breasts. I quickly flushed and swallowed hard. I looked away and continued on eating. " So I was going to suggest instead of us camping out for another night,we just make it a start shot from here to Harmonic? It's only a two day drive now to get we keep switching drivers we should be able to do it." Lucy told us. I thought about it before answering. Her plan did make sense and it was smart,as expected,but it felt rushed.

I looked up at her and narrowed my eyes questioninlgly." Whats bothering you?" I asked her. I watched as shock enveloped her eyes then their regular warmth. " I have a bad feeling. I think the sooner we get there the better it will be.I know its not a solid reason to go off of but I..." I cut her off.

" Lucy,a mages instinct can be a very powerful thing. Do not ever doubt your insight it could be the thing that saves your life as well as others one day." I explained to her and she nodded a look full of raw understanding crossed her face. I watched as she pulled out a silver key and summoned Crux again." Hello princess,what can I do for you today?" the floating spirit asked her warmly.

" Hi Crux, can you see if there is any new information about whats going on in Harmonic?" she asked sweetly and the spirit nodded and feel asleep with a loud snore. I sweat dropped but remained silent.A few mintues passed without the floating cross saying anything, so I quickly finished eating. Suddenly a loud "AHHH!" was heard across the clearing.

I was surprised to see the look of fear and shock on the old spirits face. " Princess,the popultaion is dropping twice as fast now. They have also been reports of sudden fires as well as an increase in sightings of deformed creatures." My eyes narrowed dangerously and my hands formed fists as I listened to the new tidbit we were being given. I watched shocked as Lucy out right growled and muttered "shit" under her breath." Thanks Crux, you can go back now."

With a poof he was gone and just as suddenly two other gold poofs were seen. When the lights vanished there stood Loke and Virgo in its place. " Princess, I shall I clear camp,punishment?" her pink haired spirit asked and Lucy sighed and shook her head."Loke,no offense,but what are you doing here,is something wrong?" She asked and I watched as Loke pushed up his glasses and took steps towards her.

"Princess,I am fully aware of the information that Crux has given you. I talked to the Spirit King and he agreed in allowing me to give you this." Loke took her hands and dropped something in them. I watched as she held four gold rings in the air.

"Loke these..." she stammered

He cut her off quickly."They are not rings of Regulus,but they are rings of are rings of light greatly likened to my Regulus ring." I bit back a growl as I watched the lion spirit slip the rings onto her delicate fingers. Lucy held her hands out ,looking over her new weapons."Just like with your whip,these rings can be an extension of can also be used in a close range ,focus some of your magic into your fists." I stared stunned as her hands began to give off a faint light,but instead of gold the light was a brillant white.

"Good ,now punch me." The lion stood hands raised in a battle stance. Without hesitation Lucy threw her fist into Lokes hand sending him back into a tree about 50 meters away.

'_Well I'll be damned.'_

Lucy P.O.V

I watched as Loke flew back into a tree across the clearing." Are you ok?" I called out to him,worried. He stood up,losening his tie and shrugging off his black dress jacket." All good here. Come on Princess,I know you can do better than that!" He voice egged me on. Challenge clearly written all over his face. I felt myself get riled up with excitment and noted that Natsu was probably rubbing off on me.

I croutched slightly and smirked evily.I rushed at Loke fists raised ready to punch and when I felt he was about to duck down I flattened my hand ,gripped his shoulders and flipped over behind him. Before he had time to turn around I quickly punched him in the back sending at least 20 feet away from me." Not bad my lovely princess." He smirked but I saw a flicker of annoyance in his eyes and I curled my lips into my own sultry smirk. Once again I felt myself getting riled up and I raised my hand out in front me and shouted."Aduro slash!" I was surprised when a white light slashed out at Loke. I watched as he ducked away from it easily and rushed towards me.

I let my insticts take over and ran at him and when he was a few inches in front of me I croutched and kicked him in the face landing a back flip perfectly. I watched in sheer statisfaction as he growled lightly."Oh my dear Leo,surely that's not all you have."

My words were like fule to a fire because,Loke launched himself at me,like a predator seeking his prey. But I refused to be prey, I refused to play the weaker mage role anymore. This misson needed not only intellect but strength as well. AND I REFUSE TO HIDE BEHIND MY COMPANIONS! With my new motivation boiling in my blood I quickly side flipped away from him and landed a round house kick it to his side .When he landed on the ground I straddled him and lite up my fists and sent them towards his face but stopped short.

"Thanks for the rings Loke." I kissed him softly on the cheek and he flushed a slight pink before getting up." Nice job. I am indeed honored to have you as my master. I shall take my leave and report to the King on your progress." I smiled and told him to thank the King for me.I felt a new resolve resound in my body.

On this misson I would get stronger,I would grow and I would learn to protect those I cared for. I glanced over at Mystogan and Jellal. '_Without a doubt I will protect,those I care for.'_

_**XOXOXOX**_

**Thanks again for reading! KYAHHH! Sorry another fangirl moment.**

**Please let me know your thoughts and please be gentle with me. I love all you guys and I really appreciate the reviews. You guys spur my writting. Love yah ~**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Jellal P.O.V

I stood there, mouth agape, as I watched Lucy fight Loke. She was agile, fast and smart. I watched as the lion spirit grew annoyed fast with the fact that his master was besting him. I chuckled slightly in amusement. Watching her I felt a surge of rather startingly respect for the younger blonde mage. From what she told us about her past she was never allowed to learn such things as fighting, so watching her now was undoubtedly shocking.

I glanced over at the other bluenette and almost fell on the floor laughing. His eyes were wide and unbelieveing, his mouth hung open slightly. I looked back to the fight and noticed that Loke was gone. Lucy turned her head to us and I almost took a step back after witnessing the new determintation aflame in her brown eyes. '_ What is she thinking about?'_

Whatever she was thinking I knew I would be beside her 100% of the way. How could I not? Just looking at her I could feel the fever of her new set reslove. It was hot and strong and I felt myself smirking. I sat down on a stump as she approached us." Good job, I wasn't aware you could fight like that." I said to her

Lucy smiled softly and tilted her head to the side slightly. " Honestly I wasn't aware either, I just acted on instict. As an heiress you are expected to learn things such as dance and gymnastics, at least the bare minimum. I'm thinking that those lessons helped me and the fact that Loke didn't use his magic. Although if he did get serious enough he would have won hands down. He isn't the leader of the zodiacs for nothing." I nodded in understanding. Still though she showed great potential and if she trained I bet she would turn out to be an amazing fighter. That gave me an idea and I smiled.

"Luce, would you like me to train you ?" I asked her and she looked at me shocked. Then slowly she came to understand what I offered. She nodded her head and pounced on me. She wrapped her arms around my torso and giggled happily. I smirked over at Mystogan, who looked peeved, and rubbed her lower back softly. I took the chance to indulge in the feeling of her body pressed against mine. She was warm and so soft. She was tiny compared to my body size. I felt something large on my stomach and blushed when I realized it was her breasts. I bit back a groan and held her closer.

Suddenly though her warmth was gone and I looked up, startled at it's absence, and found myself staring into Mystogans eyes. He looked...upset to say the least. I noticed that he had an arm wrapped around Luce's shoulders and I fumed a bit. I realized that he was some what warning me and I narrowed my eyes. But stopped when a passing thought of Erza pushed itself to the fore front of my mind. '_ How come I'm not even thinking or her?' _ I looked over at the radiant stellar mage and felt a 'thump' in my chest. _'OH SHIT.'_

Mystogan P.O.V

Before I knew what I was doing I dragged Lucy away from Jellal and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Mystogan...?" I looked down at the blonde beauty and raised an eyebrow at her. " Are you ok? Is something wrong?" she asked and wiggled undearneath my hold on her. I smiled softly at her, letting her know everything was ok and she nodded her head softly. I looked over at Jellal and watched him, glaring openly to which he responded with narrowed eyes. Then a look I didn't understand crossed his face followed by one of shock. That look didn't sit well with me and I pulled Lucy closer to me. I moved my hold from her shoulder to her hips. I gripped her tightly and just when I was about to talk the pink haired maid come over to us.

" Princess, everything is packed and you may leave now." she said and Lucy nodded and thanked her before she left. I took in a sharp breath before letting go of her. " Let's get going." I said through grit teeth. We step into the car and took off without another word. I sighed as I watched the blonde, who insisted she drive first, carefully. I turned my head to Jellal, who had yet to say anything since we left, and sighed. _'What am I in for?'_

Normal P.O.V.

The two day drive to Harmonic went by quickly with the three mages taking turn to fuel the S.E car. It was a rather quiet ride as they all thought over what exactly had happened that day in the clearing.

Lucy seemed to be the most lost in her thoughts about what happened and the fact that the closer they got to their destintation the more nervous she would get, did not help her at all. They were about an hour away from the town and the stellar mage was on edge. They boys watched as she bit her lip while constantly fiddling with her keys, amix of emotions on her face. Mystogan gave the duty of driving to Jellal after driving most of the day. He needed rest to gain back the magic it took to drive them. Soon they would come face to face with the dark guild they were suppose to destory and none of them were to thrilled about it. They all sighed at the thought.

Lucy P.O.V.

I was busy messing around with my keys when Mystogan sat down next to me in the car. I looked up and noticed he had a worried look in his eyes. I bit my lip and forced myself to let go of my keys. " It's going to be ok. Don't worry so much and just relax." He said and I nodded my head. He was right, getting worked up was not going to help anyone. I smiled softly at him and he replied with his own small smile. I scootched closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder. I felt him tense for a second then he relaxed. I closed my eyes and focused on calming my nerves down. I didn't notice when he wrapped his arm around my middle and pulled me closer to him. I could fell the tension that had built up in me release. I nuzzled closer to his neck and inhaled. I hummed softly and blushed softly. _'He smells good, like the woods after rain.' _ I unconsciously laid my hand on his stomach, while pushing even closer into his side. I heard him suck in a small breath as I gripped his shirt. "Lucy..." he muttered and I gripped his shirt even tighter.

_'How is it that I'm so comfortable with him? We've only known each other for four days but it feels like a lifetime. God, he smells so good...'_ I let out a soft whispering moan next to his ear as I once again inhaled his smell. I noticed heat arise in my cheeks, the tall tail signs of a blushed but I ingored it. I felt his eyes on me and I moved my head to look up at him. I looked into his earth brown eyes and gasped at the raw emotions in them. "Mystogan..."I rasped which only caused his eyes to narrow slightly. I saw him open his mouth to say something but he was cut off when the car jumped roughly.

I instantly moved away from bluenette and looked over the row in front of me to check on Jellal. " Are you ok? What happened?" I asked him, worry clear in my voice. He looked over at me and I noticed that his features looked hardened. I look out the window and gasped.

We were in Harmonic, but what was once obviously a beautiful town was set aflame in certain areas of the town, other parts looked ruined were strewn across the road and the deafening sound of screams were heard in the night. I doubt that the plan we had when we left my home would still apply now. This town needed help and fast. I felt tears slip down my cheeks for the countless lives that had already been lost. Then I felt anger and rage seep into my veins. Who ever did this was going to pay, and they were going to pay in blood.

I smirked evily and narrowed my eyes." I'm all fired up!"

**XOXOXOXO**

Hey guys, let me know what you think about this chapter! And Omg I have so many reviews wanting Lucy to be with Jellal but Im stuck so please vote on which you would like to see. I am really curious about it. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading! Love yah ~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lucy P.O.V.

I stepped out of the car with Mystogan and Jellal by my side. I looked over the town once again, a range of emotions playing over my face but non as strong as rage. I clentched my hands into fists and took in labored breathes. " We are not going into this without a plan of action." Jellal said as he grabbed my hand firmly.

"Do not rush into this,Luce. I understand what your feeling but we can not help them if we don't live through this." I nodded my head at Jellal, although reluctantly. I knew we couldn't be wreckless about this but hearing the screams of these people were getting to me. I closed my eyes and nodded my head.

" Alright then, first thing is we need to get the remaining citizens to safety." I told them and they both nodded. " Then we can work on taking out the creatures that are in the town now."

Once they agreed I took off running towards the sounds of the screams. It didn't take long for us to come across our first creature. It was disgusting. It was obvious that it use to be human but the eyes they were completely black. There were claws, like that of a large lizard, where hands use to be. There were black leather like wings attached to its back. I watched it as it let out an animalistic growl and lunged at a young brunette woman. " Duck!" I yelled at the girl and she immediatly did so. I called Sagittarius and without question he shot his arrows at the beast killing it instantly. Loke poofed up next to me along with Virgo.

" Virgo dig a tunnel under the town and lead the people out. Get them to the next city please." I told her and she bowed her head and disappeared into the ground.

" Loke I want you to set out a light flare as high as you can. I want the creatures to come to us." I commanded and he nodded his head and raised his hand in the air and a flash of golden light shot into the sky. I looked to Jellal and Mystogan. " Are you ready for a fight?" I ask them and they nodded. I took a step back to stand between them. I was vaguely aware when my pink haired spirit poped out of the ground.

"Princess the remanining citizens are out of harms way." she informed me.

"Thank you, Virgo." I smiled at her and she blushed and poofed away.I felt both my hands being grabbed and I smiled. I squeezed my companions hands and braced my self for the battle to come. We didn't have to wait long for our enemies to show, soon we were surronded by about twenty creatures. Each differently deformed. I felt my heart tighten with pity for them. It wasn't their fault that they were like this but they were going to have to pay the consequences. " I'm sorry." I whisper aloud to them.

" Audro slash!" I yell and watched as a white light slashed about three in half. Mystogan and Jellal followed soon after me. It was about an half hour into the battle when I noticed something larger than the creatures rush out towards Mystogan. I didn't have time to think, my body acted on it's own, as I ran towards the bluenette, pushed him onto the floor and covered his body with my own. I bit a cry as I felt something sharp slash at my back. I nuzzled my face in his neck and inhaled deeply. His unique scent of woods after rain washed over me calming me almost instantly. " Are you ok?" I whispered in his ear.

He said nothing. I started to pull away from him and cried out softly from the pain. I gritt my teeth and stood up anyway. " Lucy..." he called. I heard worry and anger deeply rooted in his at it's intensity my body shivered slightly and took a step back. I turned back to the fight and soon we finished them off. I flopped down next to a tree and grimaced in pain. I watched as the boys walked over to me, emotions flickering in there eyes like a burning flame. 'Great I'm in for in now. But it was worth being able to protect him.'

Mystogan P.O.V

I walked over to the blonde mage with such strong emotions that it startled me. Why the hell had she covered me? Was she really that wreckless? Our eyes connected and I knew with just one look into those brown orbs that she wasn't sorry for what happened and I sighed heavily. How could she make me worry so damn much? How is it that this stellar mage effected me so much and so soon? I gritted my teeth and without saying anything picked her up and held her close to my chest.

" I'm going to tend to her wounds, do you think you can look for any possible clues to begin the search for the dark guild?" I asked him all to aware that my voice held no room for argument and he nodded his head a little reluctant. I watched as he cast 'meteor' and left in a flash of gold light. Walking sliently back to the car with Lucy in my arms. I could feel her blood seeping into my clothes and hurried my pace.

Once inside I placed her on the car bench, so that she laid on her stomach. " Take off your shirt." I barked at her as I reached for the medical kit inside her travel bag. I could feel her eyes on me but I ingored it. Once I found it I moved to lean over her on the bench. I could see three claw marks on her pale back. I quickly got to work wiping the dried blood first than disinfecting the wounds. " Mystogan...talk to me, please." I heard her say. I could hear the sorrow in her voice and it nearly broke my heart but instead of talking I stayed quiet. What was I suppose to say? How was I suppose to convey how scared I was for her? Yet how happy that I meant that much to her. I had never known such emotions. I was always alone. I never had someone looking out for me beside master.

I finished her treatment and leaned back into the bench. I watched as she sat up from the bench in nothing but cargo pants and a black lacey bra. I blushed slightly as my eyes scanned her curvy body. On impulse I ran my hands down her sides slowy. I stopped my hands at her hips and gripped her tightly there narrowing my eyes when a tender gasp left her hot mouth.

" Mystooogaan." she purred. I clutched her tighter, loving the way she was saying my name. Then something unexpected happened. She threw herself towards me, landing on my lap. Her delicate hands made there way smoothly up my chest then neck and into my hair. I was vaguely aware that she had wrapped her legs around my waist.

_' What the hell is happening?' _ I thought but when she pulled my hair softly I stopped questioning it. I groaned softly into her neck as she tugged my hair once again. I looked up at her and bit my lip at the raw amount of desire that was lite in her eyes. I felt her lips hover closely over mine. " Mystoogaann...more. Touch me more." she moaned. My muscles tensed and I growled tugging on her hips as I shoved my lips over hers. I felt her one hand move onto my stomach, rubbing up and down my abs. I licked her bottom lip and when she gasped I plunged my tongue into her mouth. I explored her mouth, eagerly tasting her. _'She tastes like strawberries.'_ I felt her tongue dancing with mine and I groaned into our kiss.

I moved my lips to her neck, leaving trails of soft kisses leaving her breathless as she arched her back moaning softly. "Lucy..." I breathed into her neck. I could feel myself getting harder with every kiss,with every passionate moan and groan. And when I felt her grind against my manhood I threw my head back in an animalistic growl. The rational part of my mind new this couldn't continue, she was hurt and any second now Jellal would be here. I growled at the thought of him seeing her like this. And then with one last chaste kiss I pulled her off of my lap.

Heavy breathing and panting filled the small space of the car. I looked over her. Her eyes were wide with desire and her lucious pink lips were swollen from my attack on them. Her hair was a mess and her amazing chest was exposed to my view. I peeled my eyes away from her and tossed her a shirt. I closed my eyes and trying to calm down my mind. _' Oh Mavis, am I in deep._


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Lucy P.O.V.

After pulling on the shirt Mystogan gave me I looked at him. I knew that I was probably the color of a tomato, who could blame me I just tossed myself at him! I barely knew this man and yet he struck something deep inside me already. When I went to look at him again he turned his head to the side, avoiding my gaze and I felt my heart tighten in my chest. Maybe, it was a one sided feeling? I tried to push that thought away from my mind but looking over at the blue haired man who refused to meet my eyes I knew it was a wasted attempt. "I'm so sorry…Mystogan I…," I began but he cut me off with a raise of his hand.

"It's fine." He replied curtly and once again my heart seemed to tighten. I nodded my head

"Thanks for cleaning up my wounds." I said hoping to get him to talk but all he did was nod. I sighed and made my way out of the car. Once out sighed I inhaled deeply, trying to compose myself and started walking towards the town. Halfway there I was stopped by a hand clamping down on my shoulder. I turned to look who held me from moving further and it was Jellal.

"Did you run into any trouble?" I asked him worriedly. He was sporting several new bruises since our fight with the creatures. He shrugged, not willing to answer my question and I sighed heavily.

"Did you find anything?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"Yeah the guilds name is Noir Letum you, or Black Death. I wasn't that hard to find out seeing as how the hand it written in blood on parts of the town." His face distorted with disgust as he talked about his findings. Apparently Noir Letum had about 15 members and their guild was located about five miles from here. I nodded my head at him and patted his hair.

"Good job, Jellal. Thanks for finding them so fast, that means we can get rid of them faster. I really want these people to be able to live without be terrorized by that guild again." He grunted his agreement and I just laughed softly at him. Ever since we entered the town he went all business stoic mode and I couldn't help but find it funny. It sort of reminded me of Rogue and his ever stoic self. Jellal and I made our way back to the car and suddenly I was reminded of everything that happened between Mystogan and me. I groaned softly and climbed inside and quickly took a seat next to Jellal. Listening to the doppelgangers talk to each other my mind began drifting off. How was fairy tail doing? What were Natsu and the others up too? I bit back tears that threaten to fall, today had been almost too much. Between the screams of the villagers, that I knew would haunt my sleep and the steamy make out session, and possible rejection, with Mystogan, I was stressed out. Sneaking a quick glance at Mystogan I flushed but then watched intently. He was acting as if nothing happened, was that normal?

Deciding it wasn't really the time for this I tuned in to the conversation once again. "So what do you think we should do? Do we go after them today or do we do it tomorrow?" Jellal asked and I already had my answer. On my missions with my team I had learned a thing or two about situations like these. It was never best to live something like this unfinished unless absolutely necessary.

"We finish this today. It's better that way because we might still be able to surprise them. If we were to wait until tomorrow they could be ready and waiting for us." I spoke confidently and Jellal nodded his head. But his counterpart didn't look as eager. I raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed.

"How do you know that we should finish this tonight?" He asked softly and my blood boiled.

"Experience on missions with my team. More often than naught, when we attacked a dark guild that was harassing a town and only did the mission halfway leaving it for the next day something happened. Be it reinforcements or more death casualties and there was a few times they located us and attacked as we slept. So I know firsthand that this is what would be best." I barked back in anger and annoyance. I knew I was being overly emotional and that he had every right to ask his questions but that did not stop me from being anger. And hell I was angry. I was angry at him for acting like nothing happened, for looking away from me. I was annoyed at myself for letting some man I hardly knew affect me in such a way. I was annoyed at myself for acting like a child when there was something more important going on. These towns' people had larger issues than mine and I was being selfish.

I clenched my fists and with my foot kicked the car door open. I jumped out and made my way towards the direction Jellal mentioned the dark guild was in. Ignoring everything that was going on with me I made my way towards the Black Death's hide out. For now I would allow my rage and sadness to feed my magic and when this was all done I was damn sure going to comfort the idiot blue headed man.

Mystogan p.o.v.

'_Shit.'_ I totally pissed her off. I watched as the blonde female stormed out of the car her emotions seemingly feeding her aura. I ran my hands through my hair before tilting my head to Jellal for us to follow her. As we caught with blonde, just following close behind to give her space, I thought back to what happened in the car. Words could not even express how good she felt against my body or how tasty her lips were. And when she grinded hotly against me it took every ounce of control I had not to rip her clothes off and from the look on her face and the noise she was making I could tell she was enjoying herself just as much as I had. So my mistakes did not lie there no my mistake was in ignoring her. I knew that it hurt her when I looked away from her gaze but I needed time to think. I had never done anything like that with a woman and I was nervous at the rapid pace we seemed to be moving. When I kissed her my body was acting on instinct not experience and I didn't know if it was the same for her. I glanced up at the blonde and watched as she walked. Her hips were swaying and her golden hair was fluttering in the wind. _'Even from the back she is gorgeous.'_

There was no doubt that I wanted that woman but I wanted her for life not just a night. If she and I were to be together I wanted us to be serious and before anything happened I wanted to get to know her more. I sighed and pushed those thoughts away. Right now we needed to focus on the job and taking out the dark guild.

After about a half hour of walking we found it. It was nothing more than a huge house with Noir Letum written on the side. I groaned at the stupidity. I looked at my companions and nodded. This was it, we were about to go into this guild not knowing what kind of mages they were and not knowing who was coming out. Of course I had been on similar jobs before but not with others and especially not with anyone I wanted to make sure stayed alive. This was a change for me but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. In fact I felt stronger and more assured with them by my side. I was too busy thinking to notice that Lucy had pulled out a key and when Virgo poofed up I was startled so bad I fell back. I was waiting for my butt to hit ground so when it never did I looked up surprised to see that Lucy had grabbed my arm and steadied me. I muttered a small thanks and she nodded with a flushed face.

"Virgo can you drill a hole into an empty room in the guild." The stellar mage told her spirit.

"Of course princess." The pink haired maid said and with a spin she was digging into the ground. Not even a minute later she appeared before her master once more.

"Apologies for the wait. Will I be punished?" She asked and I couldn't help but notice the hopeful gleam in her eyes. Lucy shook her head and the spirit retreated back to her world. We quickly made our way through the tunnel to emerge in what looked to be a storage room. Boxes were sprawled everywhere, some of them open and some of them closed. Standing there I watched silently as Jellal checked out some of the boxes at time randomly pulling out things only to place them in a bag he was carrying.

"These seem to be some of the materials need to conduct the experiments. I am taking a few to bring back to Master Makarov." I grunted in approval and Lucy only nodded her head. I noticed that her lion spirit, Loke, had joined and was standing next to her. Feeling my stomach clench I gritted my teeth together at the sight. I knew it was not my place to be jealous but jealously was not based on rationality. My thoughts were pulled back when Lucy walked over to the door. "We better get going." She said and we followed her without question. Making our way down a hallway we came to a stop when we heard voices yelling.

"What do you mean the creatures were all killed?!" yelled a masculine voice. His tone was full of animosity and sheer disappointment.

"As we said master, we went to the village to check on them and we found them all dead. It must have mages from some guild." Another male voice chimed. So the first go was the master huh?

"Find them and kill them. I don't want any more mishaps, understand?"

"Yes Master Rica." Then we heard footsteps heading our direction but before I could do anything the man that must have been the voice we heard was in front of us. Reacting swiftly, the blonde chopped down his neck effectively knocking him out. Shocked Jellal and I just stood there.

"That's my master. You know princess it's sexy when you knock out people." Loke purred much to my indignation. Lucy just rolled her eyes and tied the man with magic binding rope and shoved him into a nearby closet. "Let's go." Jellal said and we snuck over to the room that we assumed to belong to the Masters. Knocking down the door with a kick, Lucy was the first to enter. I sighed and followed her.

There were about 7 men in the room surrounding a tall black haired man with creepy green eyes. He must have been at least in his early thirties. "Are you the master?" The stellar mage asked with narrowed eyes. And the man scoffed. "What's it to you, baby? Did you come here for a good time?" He said sleazily. I readied my magic and pulled out a staff but stopped when Lucy walked over to the man.

"Sounds tempting, I was actually hoping to join your guild." She purred at the man as she ran her hand up his bicep slowly. I gritted my teeth,_' what the hell is she thinking?!'_ I looked over to Jellal who seemed to be just as lost as I was but when I looked over at Loke he had a knowing smirk on his face.

"My name is Ashley and those are my friends Riven, Fane and Alec. Can we pleeaasssse join? Please, Massstterrr." She was sliding her finger along his jaw line now and I saw him gulp. He finally mustered up the strength to talk because he asked, "Why do you want to join the guild?" She puffed her cheeks in a pout and he flushed. "Do you doubt me Master?" she cried and he waved his hands in the arm flustered. It was almost comical if it weren't for the fact the blonde was seducing him.

"NO! You can join!" He yelled she jumped up happily and smiled at him.

"I am indeed happy Master. Would you mind showing us around your guild?" She asked in a sultry voice that made every man in the room blush, myself included. The master nodded his head and led us out the room with the other guild members following. I was fully aware of her intentions now. She wanted him to lead us to where the experiments were being conducted. I turned to Jellal and he smirked at me. Yup this girl was smart alright, smart and somewhat evil. I heard Loke or rather Alec give off a soft chuckle and I couldn't help return it. _'She truly is ama_zing.'

We followed closely behind as he showed us room after room but stopped when we arrived in front of a large metal door with a pass lock. He punched in the password which revealed a set of stairs leading down. He then led us to what we assumed to be his experiment room and when we stopped at the bottom of the steps I knew we were right. I heard Lucy gasp in horror as she took in the disgusting sight.

Along the walls were huge black cages and inside them were people all different ages. In the middle of the room was a large metal table with surgical tools surrounding it. As we made our way farther into the hell like room we saw computers lined up against a wall with a huge white board above it. I watched as Lucy stepped away from the master and towards me. I couldn't help but smile softly knowing that even if we were in somewhat of an argument her body moved towards me naturally.

"So my dear Ashley, what do you think of my guild?" he asked and she shook in rage.

"Put a sock in it you old asshat!" She yelled causing Loke to laugh out loud. Suddenly her fists were glowing a brilliant white and she ran towards him punching him in the face causing him to fall onto his back. She then proceeded to punch him the face knocking him out but not before kicking him in the groin. "What are you waiting for an invitation? Kick their sorry butts!" She yelled at us and we listened not wanting to be in trouble with the seething stellar mage.

It didn't take long for us to finish them off. We tied them up in magic canceling ropes and called Master Makarov. "Good job my children! I am proud of you! Now collect as much evidence as you can and send them to the magic counsel. Once you are finished with that I want you to come back home. Lucy your team is worried about you, especially Natsu. I think it is best for you to come back soon before they destroy the guild." The little old man on the screen cried comically which cause the stellar mage to giggle.

"I'll be back soon don't worry master. When I get there I'll give them all a Lucy kick that will send them into next year." She said happily and we all sweat dropped except the master who only shined.

"You are truly a blessing my child. I look forward to when you return, be safe." We both nodded and Lucy called out Virgo suddenly. Confused I watched her. "Virgo I can't let the magic counsel see Jellal or Mystogan do you think you and Gemini can handle taking these morons to them and collecting the jewels?" She asked and her spirit nodded with a smile. Suddenly two floating blue childlike things appeared in a poof of gold light.

"Lucy! Lucy!" the cheered happily and she smiled fondly at them before hugging them.

"Hey guys do you think you can turn into me and help out Virgo? If they get to heavy turn into Elfman but once the counsel gets here I want you to turn back into me, ok? Loke can you help them?" She asked and they nodded and turned into Elfman from the guild while Loke called the counsel. "Thank you!" she said before leaving them to their doings and then we left.

Soon enough we were at our car once again. "I'll drive." She said probably trying to avoid me and I sighed. "That's fine with me. I'm going to take a nap." Jellal exclaimed as he climbed into the backseat and promptly fell asleep causing me to sweat drop. I sat down next to Lucy, who didn't protest, as we drove off. Now it had been more than an hour since we left and she gasped. "Are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded. "Yeah, Virgo and the others just returned that's all. She told me everything went smooth and once we get back home she will give us the reward." I nodded my head and sighed. I needed to talk to her about what happened. I couldn't let this linger between us anymore.

"Lucy can we talk about…earlier?" I asked her and she nodded softly looking nervous. "I didn't mean to ignore you, I just…I've never done something like that before and it shocked me. Lucy I have only known you, I mean really talked to you for about a week. It was all so fast and I am not used being around people let alone doing the things we did." I told her and she glanced over and me before returning her gaze back to the road.

"Did…did you not like it?" she asked her voice so soft it was almost a whisper. I shook my head at the absurd idea.

"Lucy, I enjoyed it very much, I thought that was obvious. I just want to take it slow.'' I heard her sigh and she reached over and laid her hand on my thigh before softly squeezing it. I looked up at her to see tears running down her cheeks. My heart coiled at the sight. "Lucy, I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" I panicked. She shook her head.

"Mystogan no you said nothing wrong. I'm just happy you think that way. I have never been with anyone like that either. I should explain something to you." She said and I nodded for her to continue. "My mother once told me that when she fell in love with my father it was like jumping off a cliff into water. She said it was fast and scary but thrilling. She said it was like her mind couldn't keep up with her heart that nothing but the two of them mattered and before she knew it she was madly in love. She told me that when I feel that way with someone that I should seize it. I feel that way with you, Mystogan. I'm sorry I moved so fast but….you command so much from me that it's frightening but oh so thrilling." I was shocked. Did she really feel that much for me? I looked at her and noticed her cheeks were tinted with the prettiest pink hue. I thought over her words. Did it really matter that we took things slow or not? I was sure that I had strong feelings for the blonde and that I wanted her and that she wanted me. I sighed and looked to the back of the carry to a certain sleeping heavenly body magic mage. I sighed at the thought of him, he was also most likely starting to develop feelings for the stellar mage.

"You are right, Lucy. It should not matter at what pace we move at as long as both of us are comfortable. I really like you and I want there to be us, you and me. Yes it is scary but so damn thrilling and when I touched you…." I groaned just thinking about it. I saw her bite her lip and I knew she felt the same way.

"To me, you smell so damn good that it's intoxicating. I couldn't hold back when you touched me, I wanted your scent all over me and I reacted." She said and once again I was in shock. My scent?

"What do I smell like?"

"Like the woods after fresh rain. So calming but yet it so…so sexy." She said her blush darkening. I felt my own face get hot at her words. With a glance back and a short spell to make the front of the car sound proof. I leaned over and bit her softly on the neck, causing her to moan. I trailed kisses up to her ear and tugged the lobe softly with my teeth. "Lucy….mmmm…Lucy your mine." I groaned into her ear.

"Ah! Mystogan!" she moaned softly. So her ear was sensitive. I watched as she clutched the S.E. plug tighter. Hearing moan my name like that almost drove me to stop the car and have my way with her. But we were both virgins and I would never allow such a thing if I could help it. _'Only teasing….for now_.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lucy P.O.V.

It had taken us all of a day and half to arrive in Magnolia between us switching drivers constantly. I was extremely happy about being back home so much so that I was slightly jumping up and down in the driver's seat. "Well someone is excited." I heard Jellal chuckle from the back of the car.

"I can't help it! I miss my team, the guild and my home." I giggled happily as my apartment came into view. I parked outside the rustic building and ran inside without looking back. Opening my door I took a step inside and ran around my home laughing and smiling the whole time.

Finally stopping my antics I sat on the sofa next to Mystogan and across from Jellal. I puffed my cheeks in a pout when they wouldn't stop laughing at me. "Oh come on don't pout, Luce!" Jellal said clutching his side still laughing. I stuck my tongue out at them but smiled despite myself.

"Anyway I better go visit the guild, Natsu and the others are probably ready to destroy Earthland." I stood up and walked over to my closet to change. I stripped down and threw on a dark red summer dress that came up to the knee. Once I finished dressing I tied my hair into a high ponytail, leaving pieces down to frame my heart shaped face.

"Hey so I'm heading out, I'm having Loke send back the S.E. car. I'll call you on the lacrima if Master wants to talk to you. Where are the papers and evidence we collected on the mission?" I asked out loud as I put my shoes on by the door. Mystogan showed up with a tote bag and handed it to me.

"Be careful and call if anything happens." He told me with a smile and I blushed softly. I looked around for Jellal and when I noticed he wasn't there I slid my hand up his dark blue shirt softly. I clutched a fist full and tug on it, pulling him down slightly. I reached up on my tip toes and licked his lower lip softly before kissing him. Knowing that Jellal could walk in at any moment I pulled away but not before tugging on his bottom lip tenderly with my teeth.

"Lucy…." Mystogan sighed when we separated.

"I'll see you later. Bye!" I called behind as I ran out the door towards my guild. On the way there I was vaguely aware of people waving hi at me or asking me how I was. I just wanted to see my family soon, I had missed them so much. I loved working with Jellal and Mystogan but nothing could beat the feeling of working with Team Natsu.

Once the guild doors came into view I smiled brightly and kicked them open. "I'm home!" I called and immediately I was welcomed back.

"Welcome back!"

"Lucy!"

"Lu-chan!"

I heard which only made me smile brighter. Suddenly I was surrounded by Team Natsu and they pulled me to a table in the middle of the guild.

"Where were you Lucy?" Gray asked me and I smiled.

"I was on a mission that Master asked me to go on." I told them honestly not really going into detail about it.

"What was the mission?" Of course Erza asked and I sighed.

"Master asked me not to say. I'm sorry if I could tell you I would, you know that." I told them somewhat begging that they understand. They all gave me curious looks but nodded their heads in understanding, not pressing the matter anymore.

"Well we are glad you are back safe. We would also like to apologize for neglecting you." Erza said as she bowed her head but I just hugged her.

"Don't worry about it, I understand. If my mother came back from the dead I wouldn't know what to do with myself let alone be concerned about anything or anyone else. I'm just happy that someone so precious to my nakama has come home safe." I told them honestly. I was happy for everyone and I planned on getting to know Lisanna and hopefully becoming close friends with her.

"That's our Luce!" Natsu yelled as he pulled me into a hug. I felt him burry his nose into my hair, something I had grown use to with time, and I giggled. Natsu was my best friend and he had told me numerous times that my scent had always calmed him down.

"Luce, you have two new scents on you. Were you doing the mission with someone else?" He asked and I cursed under my breath. I knew that I couldn't tell them who I was with but I also knew that I could not lie to them.

"Yes, but I can't tell you who just yet." Natsu's hold on me tightened a little and I knew that he did not like what I had just said. We had never kept secrets from each other and this was probably killing him as it was killing me.

"I don't like it Luce, you keeping things from me, even if it's order from gramps." He said and I patted his hair softly.

"I don't like it either Natsu. I hate not being able to tell you anything but I promised Master and I won't go back on my promise. But I can ask Master to make an exception for you guys if that will make it better for you. I can't promise that he will say yes though." They all nodded their heads and I quickly pulled away from Natsu and headed upstairs towards Masters Office.

I knocked softly and waited until I heard him say I could come in. Once inside I smiled at Master who was standing on his desk with a large goofy grin on his aged face.

"Hello Master."

"Hello my child, it is good to see you again. How was the mission?" He asked his tone slightly serious.

"It was good! We took out all the active creatures and defeated the guild. Here is the evidence you asked for." I pulled out small vials and several folders of paper work out of my bag before handing it to him.

"Good job my child. Pass on my thanks to my other children. Now, I will have another mission for you guys soon, it was sent by the magic counsel. Apparently they like how you guys handled things with this past mission." He said and I nodded my head excitedly but once I thought about having to lie to Team Natsu again I unconsciously bit my bottom lip. Which Master seemed to notice because he looked at me quizzically.

"What is the problem my child?" He asked and I sighed heavily.

"Master is there any way that I would be able to tell my team? I don't like keeping secrets from them and they are already starting to question things and I just came back." I told him praying to Mavis that he would deem it ok. I watched several emotions play over his face before he nodded his head slowly.

"Thank you, Master!" I hugged the tiny old man tightly. I ran out his office and down the stairs towards my team.

"Master said I could tell you!" I yelled and Natsu jumped up, flames surrounding his fists.

"Not here though, let's go to my apartment. But please don't be too shocked." I told them and we took off towards my home.

Jellal P.O.V.

I was laying on Luce's sofa reading a book when the door burst open. I was immediately on my feet and Mystogan ran into the room, staff in hand ready to fight. My jaw dropped when Lucy and her team walked into the room. I looked at Luce then at her team with a raised eyebrow silently asking what the hell was going on.

"Master told me it was alright to at least tell them. Natsu would have sniffed you out or broken in when we were expecting it." She said and I sweat dropped. I was abruptly aware that someone was staring at me and I turned to see Erza with her eyes wide open. Usually when I'm faced with the gorgeous red head my heart would race but it didn't this time and I was shocked at the revelation. I turned to look at the beautiful blonde and instantly my breath caught and my heart beat sky rocketed.

I knew for sure then that I was no longer in love with Erza but I was in love with Luce. I am in love with Fairy Tail's beloved celestial mage, I am in love with Erza's best friend. I was most defiantly screwed. I narrowed my eyes when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder but softened them when I saw it was Luce.

"Erza looks like she wants to talk to you." She whispered to me and I felt my heart squeeze at the thought of her pushing me towards another woman but I knew that she was right. I needed to talk to Erza but right now was not the time. I turned to face said red head and smiled softly at my childhood friend.

"Hello Erza." I said nothing else coming to mind.

"Jellal. Jellal what are you doing here?" She asked and I looked over at Lucy and she nodded.

"Makarov assigned Lucy, Mystogan and I to work on a mission together. He knew that Lucy could keep her mouth shut, that she would be responsible and that she was the least destructive out of all the members at the guild. So he assigned her to work with us." I explained and they nodded their heads although you could see the hesitancy in their eyes.

"It's true." Lucy said taking her place next to Mystogan making me clenching my fist.

"Then why is Mystogan here, I thought he stayed in Edolas?" The raven haired ice mage named Gray asked.

"Somehow, we aren't sure, he was sent back to Earthland. Master doesn't want him out in the open just yet and for obvious reason were are keeping Jellal out of the public eye as well. I'm not sure but I believe Master is up to something to help these two." Lucy said and Gray nodded his head.

Master had been right in sending her to us to be honest I don't even think Erza could have helped us the way she did. Not that Erza was inferior to her but Lucy just had something special about her that made it easy for you to want to be a better person. I looked back over to said blonde and narrowed my eyes.

I did not like the way she was acting with Mystogan, they were standing too close to each other. I wasn't blind I knew something was going on between the two since the day we fought the creatures. The way she covered him and the way he took charge when she was hurt was suspicious enough. Not to mention other little things that happened. I also knew that Mystogan liked her but I didn't think he would move this fast. Well no matter, I'm going to try my damn hardest to get her to like me. I was not about to give up without a fight. I was not about to give Luce up without a fight.

Mystogan P.O.V.

I watched silently as Lucy explained everything that was going on to her team. I knew she could handle it so I just stood next to her silently giving her my support. Once everything was said we watched for her team mate's reaction. "I'm not giving Luce to you!" Natsu yelled as he pulled Lucy to him. Gritting my teeth I stepped forward toward the salamander.

"We aren't taking her away, Natsu. Right now she is just helping us with some missions, she will always be your team mate." I said placing my hand on the blonde's lower back. Her team raised an eyebrow at my actions but I ignored it. "I know how important she is to you and your team but she is important to us as well."

"She's my best friend." Natsu said through clenched teeth. He then buried his face in her hair, no doubt sniffing her.

"I know that and she will always be your best friend. Trust me when I say that she loves you guys with all her heart. I've seen the way her eyes light up when she speaks of her team especially you, Natsu." I said truthfully although it slightly pained me I knew that the pink haired man held a special place in the stellar mages heart.

"He's right, Natsu. You're the one that brought me to Fairy Tail, my family. You're the one that has saved me countless times and never once complained. You introduced me to Gray, Erza and Happy, my beloved team. Erza is like a sister to me, I look up to her and Gray is like an older brother I truly adore him. Happy is like our youngest sibling. Without you Natsu I wouldn't have all this. You could never be replaced and I could never be separated from you guys." Lucy said and I smiled as Natsu nodded his head in her hair. She giggled at his antics as she patted his head softly.

I pulled her away from him so she could stand beside me. I know that their just friends but I couldn't help the jealously surging through me. _'She is mine.'_

It was rather shocking to me how possessive I was already over her. I needed her, in such a short time she had become something I needed. I knew they were all looking at me but I did not care all I could do was stare at the blonde beauty before me. My staring had caused Lucy to blush, a pale pink tinting her cheeks. She smiled softly at me before turning to look towards her team.

"Master has informed me of another mission he wants Jellal, Mystogan and I to go on. I don't know what the mission is yet but it's being given to us by the magic counsel. "She said and I just grunted in acknowledgement.

"What! You just got here!" Gray and Natsu yelled and she just smiled.

"Master isn't making us leave yet, I still have time." The Salamander and the ice make mage both grunted solemnly. "How about this then, you guys spend the sleep over tomorrow night. I'll give you all the details about the mission! I'll make your favorite foods and I'll even make Erza strawberry cake and cheesecake. Does that sound good?" She made a puppy dog face and I knew that they would say yes and they did.

Not long after we finished talking and the rest of the members of Team Natsu left to go home with a smile on their faces. Jellal was in the shower while Lucy and I were sitting in the living room.

"I'm glad that your team mates know, it must have been hard keeping it from them." I said trying to make conversation but she only nodded. I was about to say something else when she stretched out on the sofa and pulled me over her.

"Shut up and kiss me, Mystogan." She purred instantly igniting my desire. I instantly shoved my mouth onto hers, first teasing her top lip then her bottom before I plunged my tongue into her wet cavern. I let our tongues dance together as I knotted my fingers in her golden hair. I tilted our heads so we could further deepen the kiss. I groaned into her mouth and she answered back with her out breathy moan. She grabbed my free hand, lacing our fingers together before pressing it onto her right breast. I pulled back from our kiss to give her air and watched her face as I massaged her breast. _'Dear Mavis, does she feel good.'_

I wasn't aware that she moved her hands until she groped my ass which in turn mad me squeeze her breast with one hand and tilting her head with the other. "Does that feel good, Mystogan?" She whispered, her voice pure seduction. She squeezed my backside again before placing her small hand over my manhood.

"Shit!" I said between gritted teeth inducing a giggle from her. She pushed me back up off of her and sat herself up right, her hand never once leaving its spot. She started rubbing her hand over my growing bulge and I pulled her close to me. Suddenly she gripped me through my pants and tenderly squeezed my erection. "Lucy! We need to stop." I told her softly and she nodded her head and released her hold on me but not before one last long rub. She was going to be the death of me.

"Mystogan you feel really good." She whispered in my ear and I looked at her my eyes full of lust and awe. She leaned into my neck and inhaled deeply before moaning softly. "I really love your scent. Mystogan I…" She started but she stopped.

"You what?" I asked her.

"I don't know how long I can wait." Confused I raised an eyebrow at her. What was she talking about?

"Wait for what?" I asked and she leaned in so she could whisper in my ear.

"I don't know how long I can wait until you make love to me. I want you." She said shocking me but eliciting a groan from me. The truth was I couldn't wait either, what with the way were rubbing each other down every time we were alone. But I knew I wanted to at least have one date with her before we made love. But knowing that she wanted me as much as I wanted her made me tingle all over.

"Soon my fairy, I promise you it will be soon."

**Hey you guys here is a new chapter! To the person who asked me if this story was over, no it's not I have alot more that I want to do with this. Plus Jellal is not going down without a fight! **

**I am sorry for any mistakes, I'm sick and I'm being a tiny bit lazy but I really wanted to put this update here and I hope you all like it. **

**Once again I will ask you to review for me and to be gentle. **

**Also is there anyone else who thinks Cobra is damn sexy? I was just wondering! Gihi ( I love Gajeel's laugh so much!) Let me know in your review and also let me know if there is another pairing you would like me to write about . Not that I'm tooting my own horn and saying I'm the best I would just like to know!**

**LOVE YAH~**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lucy P.O.V.

I was rushing around my apartment since this morning. I was super excited that my team was going to be staying the night. I was in the middle of making several cheesecakes along with cakes, all strawberry of course, for Erza when Mystogan and Jellal sat down in the kitchen. I turned to look at them, a bowl of cake batter in my hand and smiled fondly at them. "Hey you guys finally woke up." I giggled when I noticed that they both had bed head.

"Sorry Luce, I figure I will need all the energy I can get for tonight." Jellal smiled softly. Mystogan just grunted that he agreed with his counterpart. Continuing to mix the cake batter I wasn't aware that Jellal had taken a swipe of the batter and tapped it onto my nose. Blushing softly I turned to look up at him curiously. "Don't over work, they will be happy that they get to spend time with you." Jellal pressed his batter covered to my bottom lip slightly sticking it into my mouth. I was too stunned to do anything so I stood there shocked, my eyes wide.

It was a few seconds until I came back to my senses and took a step back, wiping the batter from my nose and lips. I knew I was red, my face was feeling overly hot. "Ummm…." I stumbled over what to say as I looked at the heavenly body mage.

Jellal was chuckling softly as he walked away from Mystogan and me, to take a shower. Looking over at Mystogan I could see that he was seething inside from the bazar situation with Jellal. To be honest I wasn't so much angry as I was confused.

I sat the bowl on the counter and smiled softly at Edo- Jellal. "Come here." I commanded and he stood up and walked over to me without question. Once he was in range I gripped his hips and pulled him to me. "I'm sorry that happened. I was too shocked to even move." My chocolate eyes searched his earth colored eyes with regret. I really wished I had moved away from Jellal as soon as possible.

Mystogan sighed before talking. "It's not your fault." Mystogan then pressed me up against the counter, his hands gripping my waist. "I…need to touch you. Let me erase his touch." I gasp at the sheer desperation in his voice but nodded my head nonetheless. All at once Mystogan's hands were all over me and I couldn't help the building heat growing inside me. I flushed softly when I let out a breathy moan when he groped my breasts, squeezing them softly.

Then I was lifted to be placed on the counter and instantly I wrapped my legs around him. "Mystogan…." I sighed causing him to look at me.

"Lucy open your mouth." He growled and I did what he said. I opened my mouth slightly and instantly his batter covered finger was probing the inside of my wet cavern. Letting out a moan I swirled my tongue around his finger, licking it clean. My eyes sought out his and I let out a loud humming noise when I saw the depths of his desire for me raging in those mud colored eyes. "Lucy…." He groaned out and I was overwhelmed with the need to hear more of him.

I began sucking on his finger, softly bobbing my head in a tease, my eyes never once wandering from his. His free hand started rubbing up my thighs inching closer and closer to my core. I pulled his finger out of my mouth, watching the shiny trail of salvia that trailed between my lips and his finger. Reaching for him, I grabbed fists full of his shirt then tugged so his face was level with mine. I kissed his top lip then his bottom lip, leaving no more than a whisper of a feeling that our lips connected. "Mystogan…" I sighed, my lips still hovering over his. I knew full well that we couldn't continue, although I knew we both wanted to. So trying to be the sensible person I unwrapped my legs from around him and jumped off the counter. "I need to finish getting everything ready. Will you help?" I asked hoping to move our attention somewhere else besides our sexual attraction to each other.

Mystogan just grunted causing me to giggle. He really chose the oddest times to let his quiet loner side show.

After a while I had all the cakes and things for Erza in the oven, Gray's favorite ice creams were stocked in my freezer, Natsu's spicy foods and snacks were ready and waiting for him and Happy's fish was stored in my fridge. Looking at the contents of my fridge and oven I mentally appalled myself for being able to take care of such an odd team. "You really spoil them you know?" I heard a distinct male voice call from the living room and somehow I knew it was Jellal.

"I know that, but well they spoil me too. I love them very much, Jellal." I answered back to the blue haired man.

"How did you know it was me that was talking to you instead of Mystogan?" He asked me curiously as I stepped into the living room. I shrugged and smirked at him.

"Although you guys are identical you are pretty much nothing alike."

"What do you mean?" Jellal raised an eyebrow at me.

"I bet a lot of people see you as serious, but in reality you are a true goof ball and sort of cheeky if you ask me. While on the other hand Mystogan is a serious and reserved recluse." I giggled happy with my explanation.

"Hey!" I heard Mystogan shout from my bedroom. Both Jellal and I laughed heartily at the man. Suddenly Jellal looked at me a look I couldn't place in his eyes.

"But our voices are the same."

"Not really. The sound is the same but the manner in which you speak is different. Mystogan sometimes sounds stern and you sound mischievous."

I smiled as they both gaped at me. Remembering that my team would be here anytime I called Virgo and before I could ask her to do anything she had begun moving my furniture around so it would be easier to accommodate everyone. She also brought blanket and pillows from the celestial world, setting up my living room like a fort and to boot she brought a ton of snacks as well. I smiled loving at my loyal spirit and friend, she truly was amazing.

"Is it not to your liking Princess? Punishment?" She gleamed as she bowed.

Giggling at the pink haired spirits odd tendencies. "No it's perfect Virgo! Thank you so much!" I watched as Virgo blushed and disappeared. Then suddenly Natsu landed in my apartment, obviously coming through my window and landing with a loud thump. My blood was boiling but then Gray crawled out from the chimney sending my anger through the roof. "Go through the door you morons!" I yelled as I landed a 'Lucy Kick' to their guts sending them flying into the wall.

"You're so mean Lucyyyyy!" Happy whined as he flew above Natsu and Gray. My eye twitched at the comment but I said nothing.

"I agree Happy, Lucy does have an angry streak." Erza said already with a slice of cake on a plate.

"They should go through the door! Erza you haven't had any dinner!" My team was seriously going to be the death of me.

"Luce!" Two distinct male idiots cried. I glared and they shrunk back a little. Sighing I took Erza's cake and set the table for dinner. Once I was finished I called them over, including Mystogan and Jellal, and we all sat down to it.

"Thank you Lucy!" My team called and I sighed loudly but smiled either way. When did I become a mother?

"Wow Luce, you really are like the glue that keeps everyone together." Jellal commented smiling over at me. I shrugged at glanced at my partners, noticing they were done I cleared their plates.

"Luce is awesome!"

"We truly love Lucy."

"Yeah, can't function without her." As I washed the dishes I felt hot tears forming in my eyes. The truth was I really missed my team and I was so scared that they wouldn't want me back. I started to whimper softly when I multiple arms hug me.

"Were so sorry for making you cry." My team members said and I hugged them with all my strength and cried softly.

"Missed….you…..so much!" I whined and they just chuckled. After a few moments I pulled myself together and started handing everyone desserts.

"You even got my favorite ice creams!"

"Flame candy!"

"This cheese cake is quite delicious Lucy." I motioned for them to all move into the living room and they did quickly and cheered when they saw the fort.

I sat down on a pile of pillows and watched everyone enjoy each other's company. "Hey Luce what are those rings you've got? They sort of look like Loke's." Gray asked and I smiled brightly.

"Loke gave me these! The Spirit King allowed me to have these so I could better defend myself. There sort of like Loke's rings but not, they called Aduro rings, or light rings." I focused my magic and my fists glowed a dazzling white.

"Cool!" Gray called.

"Very nice." Erza smiled as she hugged me to her armored chest making me flinch at the pain.

"But Luce, we will always be there to protect you." Natsu commented making me smile.

"I know, but Master wants me to help Mystogan and Jellal on missions and I need to be able to do as much as I can by myself." He nodded although reluctantly.

"We will protect you as well." Mystogan noted his usual stoic tone gone and replaced with a serious passion that caused me to shiver.

"I agree, we will keep you safe Luce." Jellal smirked. Nodding my head I threw a pillow at Natsu who just jumped up, his signature grin already on his face.

"Bring it on Luce!" He threw a multitude of pillows at me which I managed to somehow doge.

"Don't leave me out of the game, flame brain!" Gray cheered as he threw pillows with all his might at the dragon slayer.

"Watch it ice princess!"

"Bring it match stick!" Then all hell broke loose in my home. Gray ended up coating his arsenal in ice while Natsu coated his in flames. Erza started chucking swords at the fire and ice pair, effectively ruining several pieces of my furniture. Jellal ended up joining in and would blind his enemy with light from his heavenly body magic or used meteor to move around superfast. Mystogan didn't through anything because he was too busy moving me around so I wouldn't get hit. All in all hell broke loose in my house.

Once the war was finally over everyone was too exhausted to do anything and they all fell asleep, except for me and Mystogan who resigned to moving to my bedroom. I just sat on the bed looking out my window when he pulled me onto his lap.

"They care so much for you, I fell a little guilty that we are going to take you away again." He murmured into my ear.

"You shouldn't feel guilty. My team and I both know that this isn't something that I could or would want to turn down. Besides aren't you happy that I get to spend more time with you?" I questioned softly, a little nervous about his answer.

"Of course I am, I just want to make sure that you are really ok with leaving them again." I nodded my head and pushed him gently onto his back so that he was completely laying on my bed. Resting my head on his stomach I curled my legs so that they were tucked underneath me. I sighed when he started running his fingers through my hair.

"Tell me more about yourself." I asked him and his fingers paused before running through my gold strands again.

"I don't know what to say. You know I'm from Edolas and that my father was the king there. You also know that it was Pantherlilly who took me in when my father thought I was not a fit child."

"What kind of exceed was Lilly in Edolas?" I asked him noting how his muscles clenched at the thought of his father.

"Much like he is now, strong and brave but very noble and loyal as well. Although he was always in his battle form."

"I can't picture that, I mean here he can still use his battle form but usually he is small like the other exceeds." I giggled as I remembered how Gajeel and Lilly fought before he became his exceed. "I remember you took care of Wendy."

"She was so small, scared and lonely. How could I not help her? She was just like she is now, shy a little timid but caring. Although she has gotten a lot better, I suppose Fairy Tail is to thank for that. She has also grown in power." I listened intently to his voice, hearing a change in tone as he spoke of the young sky maiden. It was softer, like that of a brother gloating about his baby sister. I smiled but said nothing knowing that it would embarrass him.

"Your past is a lot like mine." I said not really to anyone just stating a fact. "I'm sorry."

"What for? You've done nothing wrong?" He asked his hand now drawing small circles over my arms.

"I wish I knew you as a child, you wouldn't have felt so alone." He looked down at me, shock clearly evident in his eyes.

"Yes, I wish that as well. But I'm glad that I know you now." He pulled me up to him and kissed me so tenderly that tears fell from my eyes. "You are so precious to me." And I knew I was. His kiss, the way he touched me it showed just how precious I am too him, how much he treasured me.

"Prince Jellal." I whispered and he froze. I looked into his eyes and whispered it again. "Prince Jellal." A faint blush crawled over his cheeks and I cupped his face in my hands. "Prince Jellal." I whispered as my lips hovered over his. I dragged my lips softly across his. Dragging my lips over his jawline I whispered it again. "Prince Jellal." Just how he had conveyed to me just how precious I was to him I was convey the amount of my feelings as well.

"Lucy." He said my name in such a hot whisper that I visible shivered against his body. He moved me so that I was straddling his lap and he kissed me full force. His lips were hot but comfortable and so addictive as he continued to devour me. I parted my lips to grant him entrance and without a second to waste his tongue thrust into my mouth, hot and needy. We battle together, our tongues swirling and pushing against each other's. It felt on earthly good. I moaned into our kissing and Mystogan answered back with his own groan. Suddenly his hand fisted my hair and he tilted my head back as he moved to my neck, lavishing at it with his tongue and mouth. "Say it again." He growled out. "Call me by my name." He commanded as he sucked at a sensitive spot.

"Prince Jellal." I moaned and he grunted in satisfaction. He released his hold on my hair, grabbing my chin softly so that I was looking at him.

"I know we can't make love right, but I need to see you Lucy. Will you allow that much?" He asked his cheeks a slight pink. I looked at him and smiled softly, my own cheeks tainted with color.

"As you wish my prince." He kissed me softly as his hands worked on unbuttoning my shirt. Once that was done he tossed me shirt onto the floor and his hands immediately went to work on the clasp of my bra. My heart was beating abnormally fast and my palms were a little sweaty, I was nervous but nonetheless I wanted him to see me just as much as he did. Reaching over his arms I unclipped his cloak the same time he undid the hooks of my bra. We both sent the others clothes to the floor and before he got the chance to look I took off his shirt, also sending it onto the floor.

I felt his eyes bore into mine right before he looked at my exposed chest. Fighting the urge to cover myself I bit my lip waiting for him to say or do anything. Several moments passed in silence before he talked. "You are so beautiful." I blushed crimson and gave him a chaste kiss. Swiftly he shifted our position so that he was hovering over me. "Please, I need you to say my name again. It has been a long time since I have been able to hear it." He pleaded his tone mixed with sadness and lust.

"Jellal…..Jellal….Jellal." I uttered over and over again. "I'll say it as much as you want my prince." That was must have sparked something within Mystogan because the next second he was all over me. His hands massaged my bare breasts as his lips marked my neck. I was panting softly as his lips moved down my neck over my collar bone and done towards my chest. My back arched into the air when his tongue lapped at my nipple, tasting and teasing it.

"Does it feel good?" He whispered nervously. I nodded my head in agreement and he continued giving attention to my chest.

"Jellal!" I cried out as he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking softly onto it occasionally biting. I rubbed my thighs together, craving some sort of friction. Not being able to take it anymore I rolled us over so I was on top of him. "Prince Jellal." I moaned softly as I began grinding against him.

"Ngh, Lucy!" He groaned stirring something inside of me. Leaning down I pressed my chest to his and started rubbing my breasts against him as I grinded onto him as well. His large hands grabbed my backside, squeezing softly as he thrust up to meet my movements. My hands were in his hair as I placed a hungry kiss to his lips. We stayed like that for a while, feeling each other, craving one other but what felt like all too soon we stopped. Laying side by side, both of us panting hard.

Mystogan pulled me so I was sitting up and he helped me dress. I flushed at the deeply caring action and smiled brightly as I helped him in return. "Are you sure you will be alright?" I asked him worriedly.

"Yeah I will be ok. What about you?"

"I am fine Prince Jellal. Are you sure that you will alright your highness?" I giggled softly at his blush.

"You, dear one, will surely be the death of me. Prince and your highness huh? I like how that sounds coming from you." He chuckled as he pulled me close to him.

"You're not alone now Prince." I yawned and cuddled closer to him.

"Neither are your Princess." And with that we fell asleep.

**XOXOXO**

**Hello everyone! **

**Here is a new chapter and I really hoped you enjoyed it. I really love Mystogan and Lucy as well as Jellal and Lucy. For you who wanted to know how Jellal will fight that will be coming on more strongly very soon.**

**Thank you so much to the people who review and followed, you guys are totally awesome! Gihi!**

**I'm the type of person who gets burst of inspiration randomly and has to write it down asap. So that means that another story start will be up soon and I would really love if you guys read it and reviewed. **

**I would also like to say I don't own anything except the plot. I wish I did though Lucy would not be getting made fun of by Aquaris for being boyfriend less! **

**Love you guys!**


End file.
